Jayne saves the day?
by leizl04
Summary: Alone on Serenity Jayne has to deal with the one thing that scares him


Jayne wakes up to the sound of silence, something he does not like. HE grabs Vera and heads out to investigate Serenity. Starting in the cockpit looking for Wash or Mal but finding neither. Strange he thinks to himself. Wash aint never leavin the ship. All the gorram time they been flyin n' stuff Wash is always back in the pit there. Next he heads to the kitchen. It bein almost chow time he figgers maybe they all there eatin without him. Again nothing. He is beginning to feel the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up like the time hr thought his ma had died, lucky she just took some sleepin pills. Jayne continues down the ship sweeping to the Doc's room. Ruttin Simon and his bats hit crazy sister were no where to be found, Now he was getting desperate. Where in the gorram 'Verse was Mal and Zoë. He knew they didn't go off and leave him. He was the hired gun, he protects them. That's his job. Ok he thinks, Kaylee has got to be here. She ain't gonna leave Serenity for nothing.

The normally loud, joyful engine room so isolated from the rest of the ship is just as quiet. Jayne realizes that something ruttin bad has happened while he was asleep. Maybe Mal's wife came back and kilt ev'ry one. Then Jayne got to thinking, supen he should never do. I guess this is my ship now. "Hear that Mal this her is my ship! Serenity is my baby to do with as'n I see fit." He immediately began makin plans to find a crew and get some sexing and make some quick credits. He walks slowly back to the bay and investigates the cargo they had agreed to take to Persephone for Badger when he glances out the window and freezes in his tracks. There are only two things that can make a man like Jayne freeze like that and this was by far the worse of the two. Reavers.

He suddenly realized that he needed to figure out a way to save his ship but thinking' and scheamin' was Mal's job. All Jayne had to do was shoot stuff. Quick thinking was not one of the things Jayne was known for. The first thing that came to his mind was to hide, ain't no shame in hiding from reavers, but he knew that once them gorram former men latched onto a ship they tore up everything to find peoples to eat and rape, most times in that order. Maybe he could put a bullet in his head and end it before they got him but that was cowards thinking also not something Jayne was known for. Thoughts came at him every direction but none of them was worth doin, specially cuz he was alone on the ship.

He went back to his bunk, he did his best thinking there after all and put on his hat, the one his ma had given him to keep him warm on his travels. At that instant an idea slammed into his mind so hard he couldn't shake it. He knew how to save the ship and himself if he could manage.

Jayne shot off to the bridge faster than he had ever before, preferin' the kitchen or his bunk to that lonely place. He took Vera and Lux with him, ready to fight as best he could if his plan did not work. Once at the command he proceeded to power down the already barebones ship, leaving only the life support system runnin'. AS the reaver ship costed closer he held his breath and crossed his fingers hopin this would work but if not he had one more trick up his sleeve.

Five min later the ship was safe and he powered her back up thinking on headin to the rondos with Badger when he saw the Reavers coming back faster this time, shit he thought to himself plan b it is. He takes the ship in to manual controls, after all if Wash could do it anyone can, right. Having scanned for the closest planet already he makes for it. Pushing Serenity harder and fasten then he thought he aught to but needing to escape them gorram bastards somehow. Feeling them close in he thought to himself and not for the first time; this ship needs guns, big guns. He slows down slightly as he hits atmo and the pressure gains. The two ships continue their long fall to ground, the little firefly loosing its lead to the larger cruiser.

As they plummet Jayne starts asking for players, hoping that Sheppard Book has been playin for him and for the ship. Jayne knows he is going to need all the help he can get. With less than half a K to go to the surface Jayne taps the breaks one last time and then pulls up hard and fast to get the sip out of her death drop. The reaver ship being much bigger and harder to maneuver can't pull out quick enough and crashes on the planets surface.

Jayne, still trying to keep control of the ship, gives a yell of victory that is quickly overtaken by and cry of frustration. The ship keeps fighting him, seams the engine is in need of some lovin' that he can't give it right now. He pats the dash next to Washes dinos and begs her to just let him live and he'd fix her soon. With that promise the ship evens out and heads back out to the 'Verse leaving the reavers to burn.

Jayne pops his large booted feet up on the council and leans back in the pilots chair, it's good to be caption he thought to himself, closing his eyes.

Meanwhile in one of the smugglers compartments Mal, Zoë, Kaylee, Simon, Wash and River breath a sigh of relief. Their ship was safe and the reavers here destroyed. Mal's only worry was how to get Jayne to give up the power.


End file.
